


Dripping In Gold

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dom!Michael, Dom!Sam, Humiliation Aspect of This, Incest, M/M, Restriction of Urination, Sibling Incest, d/s dynamics, golden showers, piss drinking, sub!Lucifer, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer loves it when he takes showers of a different sort.





	Dripping In Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr. 
> 
> Written for the Water Sports Card on my SPN Kink Bingo Card
> 
> Thanks to winecatsandpizza for help with the title!!

Lucifer shuddered as he drank more water, his head tilted back to allow his throat to be more open as the water cascaded down his neck and throat. 

“Fuck, he’s gorgeous like this,” Michael breathed. “Isn’t he?” 

“Absolutely stunning,” Sam murmured. “We should take a picture.” 

Michael chuckled. “We have so many of our little devil like this,” he said. 

Lucifer whimpered, tugging on the rope expertly binding him. 

He knew he made a pretty picture. He was kneeling with his legs spread wide, his arms bound above his head, his back arched, especially with Michael’s grip in his hair. 

Fuck his brother and their boyfriend. They were wickedly evil right now. 

Moreover, he was getting off on this. 

Even better (or worse, depending on one’s perspective)- he needed to  _ piss. _ Like a racehorse. And he needed to piss  _ now. _

“Please,” he begged. “Please, need to. Really,  _ really  _ need to.” 

“Think he’s good for it?” Michael asked Sam.

Sam kneeled down next to Lucifer and gently pressed down on his stomach. Each press on his bladder made Lucifer whimper and whine, his hands curling into fists. 

“If we don’t allow him to, it could have bad effects,” Sam said. “And it’s fully, Mike. So fuckin’ full.” 

Michael crouched down next to Lucifer and pressed firmly where Sam’s fingers had been. Lucifer mewled, letting his head fall back. “Please,” he begged. 

“You’re right,” Michael agreed. “He’s full.” 

The two men stood up and Lucifer shuddered as their hungry gazes roamed over him. He’s not even sure why he got off on. . . well, piss. Not necessarily drinking it (although he’s fairly certain that some of the water he’s drank since the scene began was actually Sam’s urine. How the man pisses clear on a regular basis is beyond him), but having Michael or Sam (or both) give him a golden shower, or having him drink so much water and other liquids and restricting his ability to go until they knew he couldn’t hold anymore. . . Yeah. That’s the kind of stuff he liked. Even getting fucked full of piss was awesome. 

“You can go, Luci,” Sam crooned, eyes glittering. 

Lucifer whimpered and gave a sob of relief as he began to pee on the floor in front of him. He’s not sure what color it was, but thankful that he was situated above a drain for the urine to go down in. He better be pissing clear. He’s drank so much water today. So much. 

It’s the humiliation aspect that he loves the most, if he’s honest with himself. Pissing is a pretty private activity, and to be so open and exposed (with a plug in his ass and filled with cum, however, he wouldn’t be surprised if piss was in there too, but he slept through that part so only Sam and Michael knew for sure) while urinating was. . . there’s no other word for it, humiliating. And Lucifer ate it up, ate up the dark flush that spread across his face while Michael and Sam crooned their praises on him being able to hold so much for so long, and for going on command. 

“There’s so much,” Sam murmured. “He’s probably going to have to go again.” 

“I can agree with you there,” Michael chuckled as he watched as Lucifer writhed against the ropes, his stream starting to slow down. “Absolutely. But that means we can just have a little more fun with him.” 

“What do you have in mind?” Sam asked. 

“You fuck him, and I piss on him,” Michael shrugged. 

“How about,  _ you  _ fuck him and  _ I  _ piss on him?” Sam suggested. “You’ve already got to piss on him!” 

Did Michael piss on him earlier? Lucifer’s not sure, he’s just going limp in his bonds as he listened to his lovers discuss this. God, he’s hard and he wants to cum. And he probably will need to piss again soon. He closed his eyes. 

“You got to piss  _ in  _ him.” Oh, so Michael  _ did  _ piss in him. Cool. 

“He’s gotten to drink  _ your  _ piss!” Yup. He knew he drank Sam’s piss. He just knew it. He didn’t care. Not knowing originally was the fun in that. 

“What if you piss  _ in  _ him and I piss  _ on  _ him?” 

A pause. “I like that idea,” Michael admitted. “And then we switch?” 

“Of course,” Sam said. “The man can use a few more showers, after all.” 

Michael laughed and kissed Sam deeply. “Then let’s fuck some piss into him and onto him,” he said darkly. 

Lucifer whimpered as they approached him as one. 

He was going to be a sore, messy, drenched sub after this but the aftercare of an honest to God shower, massage, hand feeding and cuddles would be all worth it. Not to mention, the best reward of all- all three of them relaxed and safe in their bed, holding each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
